


Gone Is the Doubt And Fear: A Cora/Robert Fanmix

by deathmallow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Gilded Age, Het Big Bang Challenge 2012, Military, Music Hall, Victorian, classical, edwardian, fin de siecle, opera - Freeform, period music, popular music, ragtime, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmallow/pseuds/deathmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soundtrack of period music (1888-1902), meant to accompany athena_mou's Robert/Cora fic "From Paris to Downton Abbey".  Done for the LJ het_bigbang challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Is the Doubt And Fear: A Cora/Robert Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena_Mou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Mou/gifts).



A soundtrack of period music (1888-1902) meant to accompany the Robert/Cora fic ['From Paris to Downtown Abbey', by athena_mou](http://archiveofourown.org/works/495724/chapters/867830). Done for the LJ het_bigbang challenge.

Music compiled by me, and the album covers are by the fantastic red_b_rackham who was good enough to step in and help me out here.

  


Download link [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/h0lfom) for the soundtrack. (Please let me know if the link is broken/not working and I'll reupload if necessary)


End file.
